


That Which Binds Us Trilogy

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Children, M/M, Nexus - Freeform, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock!Prime goes into Pon Farr and asks for assistance from his T'hy'la's counterpart... and Spock has to help prepare.</p><p>A story told in three parts: That Which Binds Us, Keeps Us Together, And Makes Us Stronger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Which Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to K/S Archive May 2011.

“What was so important that you had to meet with us, Ambassador Spock?” James T. Kirk asked as he sat back in his chair in the conference room.

“I have a dilemma, Jim and I hoped that you could be of service.”

“Of course, Ambassador, anything you need.” Kirk swiveled in his chair to give his first officer a cheerful wink.

Puzzled, the younger Spock looked between his captain and his future self.

“It is about a Vulcan matter called Pon Farr.” Spoke Prime stated.

“Pon what?” Kirk asked.

“We do not speak of such matters to out worlders.” The first officer gave the other Vulcan a confused look. “It would be illogical to speak of it to the captain.”

“It is logical.” The Ambassador replied with a careful look to his younger self. “You have not yet reached it.”

“That is a private matter.” The first officer bowed his head.

“Captain I require your aid.” 

“In what? What are we talking about?”

“Pon Farr is a Vulcan’s time of mating. The body undergoes a radical change and all emotions begin to break through. The goal is to mate. The only other option is death.” Spock Prime kept his eyes on the other Spock. “My bondmate back in my own time went missing but was not killed. I could make do with others around me, but none to take the place of my missing mate. However in this timeline my bondmate’s counterpart exists. I will not be able to use an alternate.”

“Do you need assistance locating your mate?” Spock asked carefully.

“No. I know exactly where they are. The problem is that they are not experienced in the ways of having a Vulcan mate. It can be rather… traumatic. You are me, Spock. I require your assistance in preparing that mate.”

Spock hesitated for only a moment. “Of course. That would be logical. You would not see yourself as a rival. Who is your bondmate?”

“T’hy’la.” Ambassador Spock whispered, staring straight at Kirk.

Kirk’s breath caught, his focus captured as he stared across his desk. The word involved something he couldn’t quite remember but knew. There was something that had echoed in his mind during the Ambassador’s meld with him back on Delta Vega.

Beside Kirk, Spock noticed the gasp and the intensity of the stare between his captain and his future self. His eyes widened a moment in surprise. Carefully he observed Kirk, finding the captain to be an interesting shade of red often associated with embarrassment. But then Jim turned his attention in him and Spock saw fear in the human’s eyes. 

“Mating?” Kirk’s voice quivered.

“Sexual congress… far more intense than you have ever experienced before.” Spock Prime clarified. “I am sorry to ask this of you, Jim.”

“If I don’t then you will… die?” Kirk asked, his color draining away.

“I could not bond with another while my mate is alive. Again I am sorry. My T’hy’la had time to think it over before we mated. Both of us had mated before and our mates died.”

“So he was your second mate?” Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was foolish and did not allow myself to seek him out my first mating. But he was always my T’hy’la.”

“What do I do?” Kirk asked in a small voice. His mind milled over the prospect of being a sexual partner to the future Spock.

“Unfortunately you will be in the submissive role. All I can advise you to do is to prepare your body and your mind. Then, perhaps this time will not be so difficult for you.” Spock Prime replied. “I am just beginning my time. I will need you in two weeks.”

Kirk nodded, covering his face with his hands. 

Spock Prime stood, staring at the overwhelmed captain and then at his younger self. “I am truly sorry that I have to rush you into this without sufficient time to prepare you. I did not anticipate the affect melding with you would have on me to reestablish the link I thought missing.”

Kirk waved him off, not even pretending to care about protocol as he remained seated. 

Spock stood. His eyes were on his captain, a slight look of thoughtfulness on his face, working out what he had just volunteered for.

“Be gentle with him. It will be his first time.” Spock Prime gave his counterpart a warm smile. “I will not take that from you. You must experience this with him before he comes to me.” 

The three of them paused there, each awash in thoughts of the prospect of the coming ritual. 

“I will take my leave now to meditate and prepare.” Spock Prime excused himself. “We are to travel to New Vulcan for the ritual.”

When the older Vulcan departed, the younger turned to his captain. “We should begin preparations, captain. I will come to your quarters after alpha shift ends.”

Kirk nodded again. “You have the bridge, Spock. I think I need to be relieved of duty today.”

“Indeed. These events have been rather enlightening.”

^.~

Kirk sat on his bed, his hands on his knees, staring at the floor. A small amount of fear gripped him. Did Spock really intend to train him in sexual relations with a Vulcan? Vaguely he remembered his class on xenobiology. Did Vulcans even have similar anatomy? Did this mean Spock’s penis would enter his…?

The door chimed and he stared at it a moment, panicking. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his racing heart. “Come.”

Spock entered, standing by the door as it slid shut. “Jim?”

“I’m in the bedroom.”

Coolly the Vulcan strolled to the bedroom as if he wasn’t about to do something rather intimate with his captain. “Are you ready to begin?”

Kirk’s hands gripped his thighs as he stared up at his first officer. “I don’t know.”

A thoughtful moment passed with Spock assessing Jim’s face. “Then prepare yourself.”

“For what?”

“For what I am about to do.”

“And that would be…?”

A faint hint of a smile passed Spock’s lips for only a moment. There was a fiery intensity about his eyes. All at once he was on top of Kirk, pinning him to the bed.

“What the hell?!”

“Vulcans are twice as strong as any human. The desire to mate will overpower all logic and he will take you whether you are prepared or not, mindlessly finding a way to overpower you. What should you do in response?”

Kirk struggled a bit, trying to unpin himself from Spock’s grip. “I don’t know…”

“You submit.”

“Submit?” Kirk echoed, fear in his blue eyes. 

“Yes, Jim. Submit to anything his body demands of yours.” Clearly pleased with his own point, Spock pulled up both of Kirk’s knees, lying down between them, his hips pushing up against the younger man’s. “He will claim you over and over even past your breaking point.”

“I’m a bit worried about that part.” Kirk replied, fear in his eyes. “Just what will he do to me?”

“Have you ever experienced sex?” Spock asked, somewhat smug. Of course he knew his captain had experiences at least with women. His reputation was that of a ladies’ man.

“Not with another male!” Kirk protested. “I mean I know theoretically how it happens…”

“Let us try a test run.” Spock pulled off of Jim and stood before him. “Remove your clothing.” 

“Now? You want to do it now?” Kirk gaped at his first officer.

“You need to prepare yourself for his time of pon farr. He will join with both your body and your mind. You only have two weeks to get used to the sensation.” Of course Spock was logical.

Eyeing Spock, Kirk began to undress before sitting naked on the edge of the bed. Spock’s eyes were upon him as well and it seemed they slid down his body, assessing him. “Look, I’m sorry.” 

“There is no need for you to apologize.” Spock replied, carefully removing his own clothing.

“It seems like you’re forced into this.” Kirk answered.

“I volunteered.” Spock corrected him. “The only one able to prepare you other than my other self is me.”

“That was before you knew it was me.”

“I know that my counterpart finds you to be important. There was always the probability that your counterpart was T’hy’la to him. I was a little surprised, but it was something I had considered part of the equation.” His clothes gone, Spock continued to stand, shivering slightly in the cool room.

“You’re cold. Come on.” Kirk indicated the bed, pulling down the sheets to climb under them. His eyes were on Spock’s groin, wondering where the penis was for a Vulcan.

“This is not the way he will mate you.” Spock responded, but gratefully took advantage of the blankets to keep warm.

“I remember your demonstration, yeah thanks.” Kirk whispered, lying on his back, remembering the helplessness. Would it be thick and long? Would it hurt when it entered him?

“You are afraid.” It wasn’t a question.

“I am nervous.” Kirk corrected. “Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I’ve never had another male desire me.”

Spock stared at his captain for some time, visually monitoring his breathing and dilation of pupils. 

“I am sorry. It must piss you off that I am to be mated to your future self. I don’t want you to hate me for it.”

“How can you hate a part of yourself?” Spock countered. “You are T’hy’la.”

“I am his T’hy’la.” Kirk corrected his first officer.

Spock was silent for a time, studying his captain. Finally he reached out, running two fingers along the careless stubble of Kirk’s chin. “We must practice.” His words were soft and heavy.

Kirk shut his eyes at the touch, feeling an odd sort of ache in his heart. There was a kind of emptiness waiting to be filled. “I don’t know anything about Vulcan anatomy.”

Spock kicked off the blankets and lay exposed to the chill and his captain’s eyes.

Kirk rolled over to face the Vulcan, his fingertips lightly traced down Spock’s chest to his abdomen to slit and mound. “What is this?” 

“That is where my body creates sperm.” Spock replied. “It would be comparable to your scrotum and testicles.” Shutting his eyes he tried to relax to the sensation of Kirk’s touch.

“And this?” Kirk asked, running his fingertip up and down the slit. Something green poked out of the slit with the touch. It grew with Kirk’s touch, slipping out until it was fully exposed. “Your penis?” Experimentally he touched it. “Oily…” His fingers tested the liquid that seemed to come from the shaft.

“For T’hy’la mating.” Spock whispered, his head thrown back just a bit with what appeared to be pure bliss.

“T’hy’la mating?” Kirk echoed.

“It is for less anal friction and damage to rectum during joining.” 

“Vulcans are prepared for anything…” Kirk mused.

“Jim…” Spock breathed, holding up a hand. “Let me meld with you.”

Kirk shifted his position, looking down at his first officer. “You’ve never asked that of me before.”

“That was before you were T’hy’la.” Spock responded. His fingertips found the meld points and linked them together.

Kirk shivered, Spock’s mind washing over him in a series of intense waves. There was a bit of everything, flashes of Spock’s life up to that point. Vaguely he was aware that Spock was witnessing flashes of his own life. “T’hy’la” There was the elder Spock’s presence in his mind with his first meld. A sense of mind numbing, deep loss overwhelmed them when the other Jim had been taken away. “I could not save you…” Spock Prime’s thoughts were strong, filled with deep, aching loneliness.

Gasping for air, Spock broke the meld. “T’hy’la…” The word whispered between them as he wrapped his arms around his captain’s body. His body resonated with his other self’s loneliness. Rolling them over, Spock impatiently planted himself between Kirk’s legs. The loss was overpowering and his urge was great to fill it and reconfirm the link he had experienced through the senses of the elder Spock. The rendering of his mind and soul when the other Kirk had been torn away and the continued ache, feeling his mind lost somewhere he could not reach and take comfort from. Without any preparation Spock slid into the body below him… his T’hy’la. There was a feeling of gratitude for his elder self’s realization that this first union was important to establish a life long link. His T’hy’la’s body was tight and hot, tempting the animal within to take over and rut as if he too were in pon farr.

Surprise filled Kirk at the abrupt end of the meld. It had ended with an overwhelming sense of longing and loss, not his own but of Spock’s. His eyes were on Spock, watching as the Vulcan rolled him over onto his back and slid into him. It hurt only a little, mostly from the sensation of being stretched. Spock slid in easily thanks to the oil but the pressure inside him was a little difficult to get used to. The cool creature above him in the form of a Vulcan thrust into him, with feral growls and passion. The passionate sex was more than a little surprising considering the otherwise controlled life of the Vulcan. “Spock…” Kirk whispered, trying to touch the face that held such intense concentration above him.

Spock’s eyes opened and he looked down at Kirk. An urge to bond overwhelmed him. Desperately he needed the connection. It was his right to claim his T’hy’la in such a manner. His fingers took the meld points again as he continued to thrust. “We are one in mind… one in thoughts… one being, my T’hy’la.” It wasn’t a true binding. They would have to wait for his own pon farr for that. But the words were enough to alert his T’hy’la to his intentions. They would mate and bind.

“Spock…” Kirk tried again to capture the Vulcan’s attention. Slowly his ass was getting used to the fullness and wanting more, his erection evident. His hand touched the Vulcan’s cheek. “Can you kiss me?”

The thought hadn’t even occurred to Spock. His thrusts paused as he considered what his T’hy’la must think of him for neglecting such a basic human need. His Jim was human and needed to be kissed. Eagerly he leaned down, consuming his lover’s lips. The body continued the thrusts. With satisfaction he felt the body beneath him grow rigid as semen expelled between them. The captain’s ass tightened on him and he thrust in animal need to complete his own thrusts. Curling around the body beneath him he emptied. His lips forgotten for a moment as he struggled to regain his mind. “We are one.” His whisper was hot from exertion upon his lover’s lips… a complete contrast to his skin temperature.

Kirk lay there for a time, utterly spent and sore. Never had he imagined that being with another male could be so… good. And most certainly he had never considered it with Spock. “Damn! That was intense…” The captain breathed. “You weren’t joking. I thought you were going to split me in two… but I really liked the lack of friction. I don’t know how I would have handled it otherwise.”

“This is a time for meditation.” Spock replied, sliding off of Kirk’s body to lie beside him on the bed. “Not for talking. If anything we speak with our minds.” Spock pulled up the blanket to cover them both and held out his hand, offering his fingers for his lover to touch.

Kirk reached out and gently slid his own fingers against Spock’s, knowing how important the hands were to a Vulcan. “No talking?”

Spock’s fingers continued to glide against Kirk’s. 

^.~

Kirk awoke. Startled he sat up a bit in the dim room. His eyes fell on the one beside him in the bed. Spock looked peaceful and opened his eyes to look up at Kirk. “How long was I asleep?”

“Only 2.53 hours.” Spock replied. “You were exhausted.”

“And you stayed?”

“I took the time to meditate on our situation.”

Kirk sat up completely and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Finally he lay back down on the bed. “Are you annoyed with me?”

“On the contrary, I was rather pleased with our results.”

“No… I mean… I’m about to mate another you.”

“We have already discussed this.”

“It’s a marriage, isn’t it? That’s what pon farr is? That’s the impression I got when you were melded with me.”

“Your assessment is correct. But to those already bonded it is a reaffirmation of that bond.”

“Is that what it will be when I’m with him? I mean my other self is the one mated to him. This will be my first… mating. Does that mean I’m married to him? To you? Do you even want me?”

“Jim…” Spock spoke carefully. “You are T’hy’la. I accept that you are Spock’s T’hy’la. You belong to us and we are yours.”

“But when you experience pon farr… who will you bond with? I am not your first choice. My other self wasn’t his first choice either.” 

“You are mine.” Spock rolled over and wrapped a cool arm around Kirk’s waist, head resting on his shoulder.

“But are you really mine?”

In answer Spock lifted his hand, stretching out two fingers, prompting Kirk to do the same. Their fingers touched, sending delicious shivers down Kirk’s spine. ‘You can hear my thoughts.’ It wasn’t a question and it reverberated within Kirk’s mind.

“What was that?” Kirk whispered.

“That was my mind’s connection to your mind.” Spock replied. “It is a sign of bonding.” Secretly the human within Spock was pleased that the connection had stayed even after the effects of joining had worn off. 

Kirk concentrated, wondering if he too could transmit thoughts. ‘I only ever want Spock in my bed.’ 

“What did you mean to say?” Spock asked quietly.

“What did you hear?”

“Spock and My.” Spock replied.

“I was thinking I only ever want you in my bed.” Kirk blushed. 

Spock looked pleased.

“But you’re not really mine.” Kirk sighed. “Your people are almost extinct. You will need to have children, won’t you?”

“It would be illogical to confine procreation to bonded pairs. For a viable gene pool many different pairings must combine. I must be shared with my race. You must be shared with my counterpart. And I would not deny you the option to procreate should you chose. But you are T’hy’la for life.”

^.~

“You are ready.” Spock announced after only a week of practice.

“I was always a quick learner.” Kirk replied, flexing his knee from where it was placed on Spock’s shoulder. The position facilitated a deep rutting, something Spock foresaw might be needed. The question was whether Kirk could take it in near split-like scissor position.

Slipping out of his mate and getting up off of the pinned leg, Spock released the held leg and settled against his T’hy’la’s warm back. They stayed that way for a time, meditating on the connection they had made during their joining. 

After the appropriate amount of time Kirk rolled over in Spock’s arms to face him. “Any more advice?”

“I have never known you to be so attentive to my advice.” Spock replied, rubbing their fingers together.

“We’ll be at New Vulcan in a couple of days. Once we get there I go into isolation?” 

“You will be expected to meditate the coming ritual.” Spock affirmed.

“And when it is done?”

“Then you are free to depart.”

Kirk was silent for a time, his fingers tightening on Spock’s.

“You are anxious about something, T’hy’la.”

“What happens when I come back?”

Spock closed his eyes and rested his lips against Kirk’s forehead. “That is for you to meditate.”

^.~

Kirk stepped off the transporter pad. Barely registering who had come to meet him after his stay on New Vulcan he marched down the halls of the ship, heading for his room. The robes he wore swished with his fast pace. To any casual observer he looked like he had just escaped some sort of Vulcan ritual, which he had. There was a slight limp to his gait. Two males followed him through the corridors, one human and the other Vulcan.

“For the love of God, Jim, stop!” McCoy called out when they reached a vacant section of corridor. 

Kirk ignored him pressing the button to his room. The door opened with a hiss and closed again.

McCoy stood before the door and cast a dour look to Spock. “The bastard just blew me off!”

“We can infer that the captain has had no ill affects from the ritual if he is able to make it back to his room.” Spock observed.

“Bullshit!” McCoy replied and punched in his override, forcing the door to open. “Now see here, you ass! You must be checked out by a doctor after such an ordeal.” 

Kirk lay face down on his bed, his legs dangling over the edge, his arms at his side. “Leave me the hell alone and that’s an order!”

“May I remind the captain that he has not yet resumed command of the ship until he has…”

“Fuck you, Spock!” Kirk cried out into the bed, waving one long sleeved arm at him. “Fuck you and all your green blooded relations for eternity!”

“That bad, eh?” McCoy smirked.

“Fuck you too, Bones! Shove it up your ass with a rusty pole!”

“My, my, he’s eloquent today.” Using the tricorder the doctor went about checking Kirk’s bio signs. “Some rectal tearing and friction burn around the anus.” 

“Fuck off!”

“It’s the pain talking.” McCoy cast Spock a look before setting about to fix the injuries. “We’ll get him all fixed up and he’ll be as good as new.”

Kirk gave a low moan as his insides began repairing. 

“Well… not so new. He’s no innocent maiden.”

“A plague on both your houses!”

“See? Feeling better already. Shakespeare is always a good sign.” McCoy patted Kirk’s shoulder. 

“Leave me alone!” Kirk tried to hide in his robe.

“I leave him to you then. You know this is all your fault. You broke him so you fix him!” McCoy gave a glare at Spock before leaving.

Spock stood, staring at his captain through McCoy’s departure. “Jim…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kirk answered.

“Tell you what?” 

“That Vulcans could feel so much love!” Kirk rubbed his face with his hand. “I was overwhelmed by his pain and grief for losing his mate. I felt… so much love from him and it consumed me.”

Spock reached down and gently pulled up the bottom of the robe, exposing Kirk’s bare ass. 

“What are you doing?” Kirk asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Vulcan anatomy is efficient for this kind of bonding.” Casually he reached into his pants and dipped his fingers into his own slit. The oily fingers were then used on Kirk’s anus. “The oils my body naturally produces acts as a healing balm and will keep infection away.”

Kirk lay there helplessly as his raw, pained orifice relaxed and healed completely. “I’m too tired for sex right now.”

“I know.” Spock replied. Getting up he used Kirk’s bathroom to wash his hands. Returning he sat on the bed. “Roll over.”

“What for?” Kirk asked with a hint of suspicion. 

“Melding will help ease your mind.”

Kirk obeyed and closed his eyes, feeling Spock touch the meld points. The visions and emotions that overwhelmed him came spewing out of him and he flinched, feeling it again with such intensity. Next to him Spock’s breath caught as he fought to control the emotions. Finally the hand pulled away and he felt peace fill him. “I’ve never been loved like that. I don’t know if I’ll ever be loved like that, not for being myself and not the duplicate of another. My other self was a lucky bastard to have that.” Opening his eyes he looked up at Spock. “I’m jealous of that bastard… for having so much unconditional love. And he was stupid to ignore it for half his lifetime because he had the idea that he was a ladies’ man! Your counterpart loves him so much. It’s just not fair.” Kirk rolled over on his side, fists to his face as he curled into a ball.

“They have had a whole lifetime together. We just met.” Ever so logical…

“And now I’m married to him!” Kirk cried, rubbing his face.

“T’hy’la…” Spock gently chided, his hand touching Kirk’s shoulder, prompting him to roll over and face him again.

“What is T’hy’la?” Kirk asked suddenly. “He calls me that… and now you do. You’ve been doing it ever since we first had sex.”

“I cannot deny that is what you are. That is what my other self recognizes you to be. We have shared intimate moments and bonded in meld. The word is appropriate.”

“It means something like… lover, doesn’t it? Is that it, Spock? I’m your lover?”

“My other self told me that my relationship with you will be the most meaningful in my life… if I let it. I just lost my planet… my people. I lost the woman my parents chose for me to mate. I lost my mother. But I have you, T’hy’la.” 

Kirk’s eyes misted over for a moment. Without thinking he reached out and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. A hand sought out the hem of Spock’s shirt and began undressing him. Pants followed shirts onto the floor followed by underwear. 

“You stated you were too tired for sex.”

“To be the one to submit, maybe…” Kirk replied, pushing Spock onto his back and shrugging off the robe. His mouth found Spock’s neck, trailing hot kisses over the adam’s apple up to an ear lobe, flushed green with blood. “I’m going to take you.”

Spock shivered a bit, wrapping his arms around his lover. Never had a male taken him in such a fashion. The idea was fascinating. Never had he considered that his T’hy’la would want to take him. 

Reaching into his night stand, Kirk pulled out a tube of lube. “Unfortunately I don’t make oil. You’ll have to make do with some of this.”

“You can share mine.” Spock replied. Reaching down, he held both together, rubbing his own lubrication onto Kirk. 

Kirk smiled at the sentiment but precaution won over and he used the lube he held for Spock’s anus, preparing him. Another fascinating xenobiology fact… Vulcans had sphincter control. Eagerly he slid in, feeling Spock’s insides clamp down on him. It wasn’t like penetrating a woman… it was Spock. His slow thrusts deepened.

What surprised Spock the most was the heat. Visually the human penis was obviously a blood filled… but the heat of that blood filled organ felt amazing when inside the Vulcan body. Fingers reached for the meld points as they began their mutual thrusts… the goal to once again become one in body and mind. It was a reaffirmation that this Kirk truly belonged to this Spock and not a time traveler who shared that link. T’hy’la was his, Spock’s. This Vulcan had lost his home, seeking to find it again in the arms of the Enterprise and her crew… especially his friends and colleagues, but mostly his T’hy’la. His T’hy’la who thrust into him, claiming his body in the dark places no one else dared to go. An intimacy never before shared and he didn’t know of anyone else worthy of it.

Kirk felt his mind slip away into Spock’s thoughts, delighted that Spock found him to be such a comfort… and that he was the first to enter the Vulcan. It didn’t take long for his body to finish. With shuddering gasps he held the other close, trying to make their flesh one. Bowing his head he could still feel their minds linked and fingers on his meld points.

Spock gave a dry orgasm, not wanting to waste fluids. It was one thing to expel into a lover, and quite another to expel into the air where no one benefited. Finally his hand slipped away from the meld and he held his Jim tightly to him. “You liked that you were my first.” Spock smirked.

“I thought you said we have to meditate afterwards.” Kirk replied, still breathing a little heavily. 

“That was in preparation for your participation in a very serious ritual. This, I perceive, was for far less austere purposes… purely recreational.”

Kirk frowned a bit. “Is that all it was to you, recreational?”

Spock cast him the Vulcan version of an amused look.

Kirk bowed his head. “I am yours, T’hy’la. I’ll be family to you and you’ll be family to me.”

“As you wish, T’hy’la.” Spock breathed. 

\--TBC


	2. Keeps Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral James T. Kirk is rescued from the Nexus... what does that mean for Captain Kirk's relationship with Spock Prime?

Admiral James T. Kirk, formally of the Enterprise spun on his heel, taking in the sights and sounds of the bridge he found himself on after stepping through the door of his cabin with a tray of breakfast. Captain Picard also of the Enterprise had been telling him about the Nexus. Doing his best to ignore the situation and enjoy himself he had opened the door to his bedroom and found himself on a bridge sans tray, clearly confused.

The blond man in the captain’s chair stood. “Welcome onboard the Enterprise, Admiral.”

Jim cocked his head to the side. The young man looked very familiar… almost in a family way. “David? David Marcus?”

“This is not your son.” An intimately familiar voice responded. Jim’s eyes scanned the room, settling on his T’hy’la. Oddly Spock showed age, his hair graying. “Greetings, old friend.” Spock smiled fondly, his mind brushing against Jim’s. 

“Spock…” So many thoughts and questions hung with that word. Over the years it seemed the Admiral needed to state less and less by using only that one word, Spock’s name.

“The anomaly you were a part of found its way to this timeline. This is an alternate universe of what could have been.”

Jim regarded the captain before him. “What could have been? You are?”

“James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise.” Kirk replied.

“I was never that young.”

“Indeed.” The Ambassador approached Jim, lightly grazing his fingers against his companion. “You were… but in our timeline you were not yet captain at his age. Events threw him into the captaincy much earlier.”

“Imagine that.” Jim turned his attention to the other Vulcan who stood at the young captain’s right shoulder, looking somewhat aggressive. “I know who you are. Just as handsome as I remember.” Jim cast him a wink. 

“There is much to discuss. I should be the one to fill you in.” Spock Prime took the admiral’s arm and gently guided him to the turbolift. “I will see the Admiral to guest quarters. We may discuss his situation after he is settled in.”

“Of course. Thank you, Ambassador Spock.” Kirk smiled. “1700 hours. Dinner.”

Spock Prime nodded in agreement and departed.

Kirk watched them go, his eyes lingering on where the two had gone. A small sense of jealousy overwhelmed him, seeing the older version of himself casually dragged away to the older Vulcan’s waiting arms. There was no doubt in his mind what the two would be doing in the guest quarters before dinner. Kirk could clearly feel the older Vulcan’s need and desire to reestablish the link between them after so many years apart. 

“You are jealous.” Spock breathed beside him, too low for anyone else to hear. 

Kirk turned to regard his first officer.

Spock’s mind brushed his. ‘There is no need to be jealous. They are T’hy’la.’

Frowning, Kirk took his seat.

‘Why are you jealous?’ Spock’s mind queried.

“Later…” Kirk whispered.

Satisfied with the promise of later discussion, Spock returned to his station.

The crew tried their best to ignore it when their captain and commander seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves. The telepathy that seemed to be developing between them was none of their concern. At the very least it seemed like telepathy. Their captain often verbally responded to Spock’s silence as if he was being spoken to. It was odd, but they tried not to get involved. Only Uhura seemed concerned and she did her best to hide it.

^.~

Kirk stood near the head of the table in the captain’s dining room, watching as the table was set before him for four people, including himself. This was not an official dinner, but a private matter between both Kirks and Spocks. It was time to set some restrictions on interference, because if there was anything Kirk didn’t want, it was interference with how he ran the Enterprise. His future self may be here now but he could never take the younger captain’s place, not without a fight.

The doors hissed and Spock stepped into the room, standing before the door. The last of the crew left the room to the captain and his first officer, sensing the tension in the air. Spock stood silently, appraising the table. “You are bothered by your other self’s presence.” 

“Do you want to know what they’ve been doing for the past couple of hours? Because I have a front row view of it thanks to my being mated to that other Spock.”

“Now you know why fidelity is important to a Vulcan.”

“It’s not funny!” Kirk growled, glaring at his first officer. “I can hear his mind calling out to my other self… and it’s hard to listen to.”

“Why? They are T’hy’la. It is logical that they would seek to reconfirm their joining after being separated for so long.”

“Spock… I’m MATED to him. It hurts that he desires another.”

“The one he desires is you. An older you… but you.”

“Damnit, Spock… you’re not getting what I mean…” Kirk cursed quietly. Awareness filled him of his mate’s movements. “They are coming.’

The door hissed open and the younger two were joined by the older pair. “I still can’t believe I was ever so young…” The admiral mused as the captain directed his guests to the table. 

“Indeed you were and just as bold.” Spock Prime replied, taking his place at the table opposite of Kirk. 

Kirk’s own Spock sat at his right and the admiral at his left. “Here’s to new friendships.” The captain raised a toast. The others followed suit. Dinner commenced.

^.~

“Spock tells me that you lost your father on the day you were born. I’m sorry to hear that.” The older Jim smiled sympathetically to his younger self.

“I never knew him. I spent my whole life in his shadow and I never knew the man.” Kirk replied, taking a drink.

“What about your mother?” Jim queried.

“She abandoned me for Starfleet. I raised myself.” Kirk replied somewhat harshly.

“There are many differences between the two of you.” Spock Prime stated carefully. “You are essentially the same man but with many different life experiences.”

“Yes… well I got to meet my Spock sooner than you met yours. And we’re already lovers.” Kirk pointed out almost viciously.

Spock at his right nearly spit out his drink. “Captain! I must point out that that is not proper conversation for the dinner table!” The response came quickly.

It seemed Spock Prime gave an amused chuckle… if he was capable of such a thing. Years of being the admiral’s T’hy’la had brought out his human side.

Jim stared at his younger self, wide eyed. “Really? When I was your age women were all over me. Of course Spock told me about your role in his pon farr. I am grateful that you could stand in for me.”

“Yes… stand in.” Kirk replied, casting Spock Prime a hurt look. “Our lives are very different, Admiral. I mean I appreciate women and all but… there’s something to be said for finding someone who will never abandon you.” Balling his fists on his lap, he stared down at his dinner.

Spock watched his T’hy’la, keenly aware of all the emotions that his captain faced. Gently he stretched out his left leg to touch Kirk’s.

Kirk blinked a few times. “Don’t… don’t listen to me. Of course I’m happy that Spock Prime has been reunited with his T’hy’la. I hope you two have a long, happy life together.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Spock Prime stated quietly. “And now onto the matter of how you came to be here…”

^.~

Spock lingered in Kirk’s doorway as he watched his captain get ready for bed. His eyes were on the man before him who seemed to be his happy self but inside lurked darkness.

“Are you planning on hovering?” Kirk asked as he threw his black shirt on the chair.

“You need me tonight.” It wasn’t a question. Spock always seemed to know when Kirk craved intimacy. On those nights he would spend the night in his T’hy’la’s bed.

Kirk looked defeated and sat down on the bed. “It’s not fair.” Spoken in a soft voice, he stared down at his hands.

Spock approached the bed, taking Kirk’s fingers to rub his own against. “What is not fair?”

“I feel like… something important is being taken away from me.”

“They are bondmated. That link between them is the most important they will experience in their lifetime, even through death. Their souls, minds, bodies are linked. If one is killed the other feels it like a great emptiness within them. They become incomplete.”

“Spock…” Kirk whispered, resting his head against Spock’s belly.

“You experienced that for a time.”

“I felt… so loved. So WANTED.” Kirk pulled his hands away and rested them on Spock’s hips. “I want that again.”

“You wish to join with me?” Spock asked quietly.

“I want to be as close to you as I was to him.”

“He is me…” Spock replied. “And you are, T’hy’la.”

“You don’t love me.”

Spock froze, his hands resting on Kirk’s shoulders. The door chimed.

“Come in.” Kirk responded automatically, pulling away from Spock to give some semblance of order. “Ambassador Spock.”

“Forgive my intrusion.” A small smile touched the older Vulcan’s lips. “You knew it was me.”

“Of course I did.” Kirk replied. “I can still feel you in my mind.”

“Then you know that I am truly sorry that I may have hurt you. You are loved, T’hy’la… very deeply. I need you to understand this. You have not been abandoned.”

A low growl filled the room. Surprised Kirk looked up at the younger Vulcan. Was Spock really… growling? The only other time Kirk had heard such a thing was when Spock lost control after they first met and nearly killed him.

“Fascinating…” Spock Prime breathed his eyes on his younger self. “Brush your fingers with his, Jim.”

Kirk obeyed, lightly caressing Spock’s fingers with two of his own. The affect was immediate. Spock seemed to come back into his usual self control. His fingers clasped the fingers that caressed him.

“How often have you two been intimate?”

“You mean in the past year since you had him train me?” Jim queried.

“That is none of your business.” Spock replied.

“Spock…” Kirk lightly admonished. “You know me ambassador.”

“I do.” Spock Prime sighed. “In my own lifetime I was celibate so my first pon farr came at the normal time.”

“Pon farr?” Kirk breathed. His memories of the last pon farr ritual he had participated in still clung to him, wondering how Spock would be different than Spock Prime. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Spock no matter what form he was in but the ritual had been insane… and rough. So much unbridled passion had overwhelmed him and made him aware of how different the two Spocks truly were.

Spock eyed his older self. “You are needlessly worrying my T’hy’la.” 

“We will be at New Vulcan soon to drop off myself and the other Jim. I will inform our father of the coming ritual. He may not be prepared for it to come so soon. There is the possibility that he may have a female picked out for you. You will need to make a choice, Spock. Jim… I’ll stand up as a member of your family if you are chosen.”

Kirk looked away. Spock Prime’s words made it sound like there was a real possibility that Spock may chose a Vulcan female over himself. That idea had never really occurred to him.

Spock Prime brushed his mind against his younger mate. ‘Have faith. You will not be abandoned, Jim. I will be there for you. I love you.’

Spock was losing his patience. His youth and lack of experience made it difficult to have patience with his older self, especially when it concerned his Jim. “Please go. You have already hurt my T’hy’la enough for the night.”

“Is he yours?” The elder Vulcan regarded his younger self.

“He is mine.” Spock replied.

Spock Prime cast a small smile. “Good. Remember that. Goodnight.”

Spock didn’t stand down from his agitation until the other Vulcan was out the door. Finally he turned to his captain. “My self control will be compromised until after the coming ritual.”

“I know.” Kirk responded.

“I need to ask for time off to prepare myself. I do not wish for the crew to know.”

Kirk nodded. “We are close enough to the colony that we can schedule shore leave. We can say you are going to visit your father.”

Spock nodded.

“I’ll take some time for myself to go into isolation.” Kirk whispered. “But I think Nyota will know.”

Spock nodded again. “We are still friends. She knows about my other self and what he told me about you and of what we are meant to be. She accepts it.”

“Hey… maybe she could be the mother of our child.” Kirk mused, trying to lighten the mood.

“That is not even funny.” Spock replied, growing silent and thoughtful.

“I know you’re expected to procreate.”

“We will deal with that later. I am not ready for offspring.”

Kirk stood, wrapping his arms around Spock. “I love you.” A chaste kiss on the cheek and warm hands caressing cool skin enfolded the Vulcan. 

Spock nuzzled against Kirk’s neck for a moment, perfectly content and whole. “We must prepare.”

“I think I’m ready for everything.”

“Including an audience to our mating?”

Kirk took a step back, eyes wide. “You never said that!”

“Our family will be present to witness the union and to protect us from predators while we are at our most vulnerable.” Spock stepped closer to resume nuzzling.

“Only your people would think that fucking in a desert is a great idea.”

It seemed a small chuckle escaped the Vulcan.

^.~

The arches of stone Kirk remembered from the last time he had entered Spock’s family ritual place. The high priestess was there along with Sarek and Spock Prime. There were the high priestess’ attendants and a female who stood with her own family support. Seeing the female there made Kirk frown. It seemed Sarek had found another female to become a mate for Spock. 

Spock Prime stood behind Kirk, acting as a family representative. “Clear your mind. Jim. I can feel your anxiety.”

“There’s another woman.” Kirk replied.

“I am yours.” The older Vulcan whispered. “Believe that.”

There were bells and words spoken in Vulcan that Kirk could not understand. The ritual was far more complicated than the previous one he had attended. “Why are there so many people here?”

“This is a first mating. It is a real right of passage. There must be witnesses. The priestess and her attendants will stay long enough to ensure that the pair has properly bonded. The family stays to make sure the pair are protected.”

“And the woman…?”

“Have faith, Jim. Your relationship with him has triggered this ritual earlier than originally anticipated.”

“We may have to blame part of that on his relationship with Uhura before he came to me.”

“Uhura?” Spock Prime breathed. “Fascinating…”

The bells rang out and Spock approached the ritual circle, looking worse for wear. His face held a haggard appearance and his eyes haunted with emotions not normally seen there. 

“He is deep within the plak-tow.” Spock Prime whispered. “And he probably will not be as gentle as I was with you.”

“Now you tell me…” Kirk breathed, staring at his first officer and friend.

Spock seemed to be some sort of feline creature as he stalked the circle, his nose held up as if he could smell his mate, a vestigial practice from the primal days. Slowly he approached the female and seemed to smell her, a look of confusion on his face. Uncertainty filled his eyes. 

Kirk watched in horror at Spock’s apparent interest in the female. His heart hurt and he couldn’t help but feel defeated. ‘T’hy’la…’ His mind reached out without a conscious effort.

Spock jerked back as if he had been electrocuted. Wildly his eyes looked around until his dark gaze fell on Kirk. ‘Mine!’ The sending was intense enough that all with telepaths flinched. 

Behind his shoulder Spock Prime gave a small chuckle as if he found the display amusing. “Not funny!” Kirk hissed to the Vulcan behind him as the younger counterpart approached him. 

“Offer your hand.” The older Vulcan suggested.

Kirk obeyed, holding up his hand, palm towards Spock. Spock seemed to be checking over Kirk’s presence. Slowly a grin spread across his face, looking almost predatory and horrible. His hand touched Kirk’s and for a moment he was in control of himself.

The binding ritual began then and Kirk could feel his mind slip away into Spock’s. A warm, fantastic feeling he had experienced before with the elder Spock rushed through him again. This time it was without pain of loss. This Spock had never lost his mate. The bond between then was shining and new, building on the threads created during their lovemaking. Kirk realized then that there had been the beginning of this bond, woven through their past year of learning one another’s body.

“T’hy’la…” Spock breathed or perhaps thought. The word echoed through Kirk’s mind and he found himself moving towards the source. Warm arms circled him and pulled him away from where he had been standing. Half aware of their surrounding, they stumbled back towards the center of the circle where a dais had been constructed. In the light of the mind that engulfed them it seemed to shine like a beacon. This was there they should consummate their binding. Hands pulled away Kirk’s robes and he lay naked underneath the glorious creature above him. 

The discomfort from the first few strokes nearly broke Kirk out of his state of mind. All at once Spock came into sharp focus above him as their hands broke contact to tend to more bestial duties as rutting. “Not so hard…” Kirk breathed.

Spock’s hand groped and found its way onto Kirk’s face, finding the meld to deepen the bond and share the sensations that were running through his primitive body. Things like desire and need as well as possession coursed through the inexperienced Vulcan.

‘Complete me.’ Kirk was unsure whose thought it was. ‘Make me whole.’ But he knew his own response, “We are one.”

Spock arched his back and gave out a primal scream as he emptied into his bondmate. It wasn’t a practical practice but it was symbolic of their connection. 

Kirk pulled Spock’s feverish forehead down to his chest as they both gasped for air. His hands caressed Spock’s back, drawing idle patterns on his shoulders. “I love you.”

Sarek watched the two in their post coital embrace. Spock Prime stood beside him and a little behind. “I wish he had chosen the female.”

“They are T’hy’la. This is as it should be.” Spock Prime replied. “Spock will be stronger for it.”

Sarek cast Spock Prime a look. “Your judgment is clouded by bias. You are mated to Admiral Kirk, the older version of this Captain Kirk.”

“Perhaps. But I have the benefit of many years experience.” Spock watched the two bondmates for a time as the changed positions and continued in their joining. “My father in my time did not support my choice of mate. But he could not deny the affect my Jim had on me… or how when we were separated we became half a being. And that was before our joining. I do not think he ever forgave Jim for taking me away from Vulcan… not until long after I lost Jim. I had lost my heart. It was human.” 

“Thank you for your words.” Sarek replied formally. “I shall think on them.”

“He is a good man. He is many things Vulcans are not: cocky, reckless, insubordinate…”

Sarek gave Spock Prime a horrified look, if he was capable.

“Adventurous. But he is also loyal, affectionate and a great leader. A powerful ally with so much potential.”

A few cries from the dais drew their attention to the two. It seemed Kirk had gained the upper hand and was thrusting into Spock. 

“I mentioned reckless...” Spock Prime mused.

Sarek frowned. “Is he trying to get Spock to kill him?”

The two on the dais cried out together and fell into a heap. 

“The plak-tow must have passed. That is the only explanation for your son not to find that position threatening.”

The two elder Vulcans carried robes out to the two on the dais. It was time to cover them up and bring them back into the safety of the indoors.

^.~

McCoy met the captain and the commander at the transporter pad. “Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Spock. You will both follow me to sickbay.”

“I do not need sickbay, Doctor.” Spock responded in protest. “I am perfectly healthy.”

“Oh no you don’t! You and your lovely bride need a medical exam before I clear you for duty.”

“Your terminology is incorrect. The captain is more like a husband than a…”

“Sickbay!” McCoy barked, pointing in the direction of his domain on the ship.

The two in robes marched in silent protest towards sickbay. When they arrived McCoy patted the biobed. “Up here, Jim, face down if you please.”

“Doctor… this is unnecessary, I assure you.” Spock intoned, standing on the other side of the bed.

Using the tricorder McCoy checked Kirk’s vitals. “Anal friction burn… as I suspected.”

“That apparently is common for this sort of ritual.” Kirk finally spoke up.

“Robe off now!” McCoy intoned, pulling the curtain around the bed for privacy.

Kirk sat up, flinched a bit as he disrobed and then lay back down on the biobed.

“First degree burns from contact with a hot surface on his feet and backside… not to mention sunburn. There are numerous fingernail scratches on his lower back… and bite marks on his neck! What have you to say for yourself, Mr. Spock?”

“Don’t be mad at Spock, Bones. A little damage is to be expected.” Kirk looked back over his shoulder.

McCoy growled and went about regenerating and healing all the damage. When he was finished he placed a hand on Jim’s lower back and the other on his upper thighs. “Spock… you see this gloriously beautiful specimen of human backside right here?”

Spock glanced down at his mate’s butt. “Affirmative, Doctor.”

“It is MY job to make sure this derriere is fit for the captain’s chair. I can’t have it all burned, bruised and in general discomforted in any way. I am his doctor, not his babysitter. I need YOU to make sure it stays unblemished so he can sit and do his job. Understand?”

“That is affirmative, Doctor.” Spock replied.

“And YOU!” McCoy gave a playful smack on a buttock. “You be careful of where you stick that thing!”

Kirk rested his head on his hand, looking back at McCoy with a smile. “Why Bones… I didn’t know you cared about my gloriously beautiful backside.” Batting his eyelashes playfully he began to sit up again, reaching for the robe.

Spock looked startled for a moment. “Doctor McCoy… do you have a physical attraction to Jim’s backside?”

“It is a glorious specimen… or so I’ve heard.” Kirk chuckled, pulling on the robe.

“If my T’hy’la wishes to partake of the Doctor’s services on occasion… It may be helpful when I am tending to procreation duties. I know Jim does not like to sleep alone.”

“Oh no! You two leave me out of your marriage.” McCoy raised his hands and took a step back. “I’ve had enough of marriage to last a lifetime!”

“There was that one time when we were in training that Bones and I got really drunk and we…” Kirk began.

“Don’t you dare!” McCoy pointed a finger at Kirk. 

Kirk turned to Spock, his mind giving the Vulcan an idea of what had transpired.

“Fascinating.” Spock breathed. “That may require further study.”

“Forget it! Whatever it is forget it!” McCoy cried.

Kirk laughed, seeing his two best friends going at it with words. The love in the room was warm and welcoming and he couldn’t help but feel that this is where he should always be even when McCoy feigned disgust. James T. Kirk felt wanted… and loved.

\--TBC


	3. And Makes Us Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an endangered species means you have to reproduce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually lost the DOC file for this Chapter in my move between computers. It's not in the folder it should be. Thank goodness it was posted to the other archive! Of course that means formatting may be off a little from my copy/paste. I made a new DOCX file for it (and my new Word is different than my old Word which adds to the formatting issues).

A small boy that looked like Spock toddled across the room and collided with James T. Kirk’s knees. A powerful feeling of amusement and love filled the captain as he reached down to pull the child into his lap. The boy’s eyes were blue but dark and his ear tips were rounded like a human’s, otherwise he was the spitting image of Spock. “Look at you… walking already.” 

 

The child clapped his hands and raised them, trying to wedge a small hand into Kirk’s mouth. 

 

“No, no… don’t choke daddy…” Kirk chuckled, pulling the hand from his mouth.

 

“Da!” The boy cried.

 

Kirk woke up. It was only then that realized he had been dreaming. With a groan he moved his head, finding his face pressed against Spock’s shoulder with a small trail of drool. Rubbing it away, he rolled over, looking to his bondmate. “How long was I asleep?”

 

Without looking up from the data PADD he was studying, Spock responded. “Three point fifty three hours.”

 

“I had an interesting dream. Was that you thinking about children?” Kirk asked, rubbing his face. Often Kirk’s more interesting dreams were the result of being in close contact with his mate while he slept. Their minds linked and Kirk’s mind interpreted what Spock was thinking about.

 

“My counterpart sent images of his offspring. I was viewing them.”

 

“Let me guess… a little boy?” 

 

“No. Two daughters.” Spock replied, looking to his T’hy’la. “You saw a boy?”

 

Kirk nodded and settled back down against Spock’s shoulder. “He looked just like you. But he had blue eyes and… human ears.” Kirk yawned, nestling in close.

 

“Jim… You should know that in order for the colony to use my counterpart’s gametes the human characteristics and DNA have been screened out. There would not be a child with human ears. The contribution he is making to their gene pool is completely Vulcan.”

 

“He had human ears, Spock. And he was my son.”

 

“Perhaps your future offspring with a human mother…” Spock answered, returning his attention to the PADD. 

 

“No… he was yours too.” Kirk reached out and tried to pry away the PADD from Spock’s fingers. “We have a couple of hours before classes at the academy.”

 

“I am leaving tomorrow. Today is my last class.” Spock gently pulled the PADD from Kirk’s reach. 

 

“You lucky bastard. I still have two months of instruction left.” Kirk continued to reach for the PADD, almost reaching across Spock’s body to retrieve it.

 

“I have a duty.” Spock replied, pulling the PADD away to rest on the floor.

 

Kirk took the opportunity to straddle Spock’s mid section, looking down at his husband. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

“We are linked. We will never be too far.” 

 

Kirk stared across the bedroom at the window, looking out on the buildings of San Francisco where their apartment was located. Their five year mission had been over for about a year and the apartment was home while the Enterprise was in dock, preparing for the next mission scheduled to commence in two months.

 

“You will be too busy to miss me. Your first mission will be to rendezvous with me at the colony.”

 

“Take me with you.”

 

A small smile passed over the Vulcan’s face. “You dislike the desert.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“You complain.”

 

“Spock I’m serious! Take me with you.” Kirk reached down to move the blankets so he could wiggle down on top of Spock and lay on top of him without the blanket between them.

 

Lightly Spock rested his fingertips near his mate’s meld points. “They need you here, T’hy’la.” 

 

“They don’t need me. They need you more than they need me. I’m the reckless one, remember? The only reason I got instruction duty is because they wanted you here. Now you’re on leave for two months before the next mission so take me with you.”

 

“You will distract me from my work.”

 

“How much work can it be? You ejaculate into a cup.”

 

Pursing his lips, Spock pulled his hand away from Kirk’s face. Quickly he reached down for his PADD with one hand while the other tried to dislodge Kirk from his perch. “I have to prepare for my last lecture.”

 

Kirk hated when Spock dismissed him like that. In many ways his mate was just as arrogant and dismissive as when they had first met and rubbed each other the wrong way. But over the years of having a Vulcan mate he had learned a thing or two on placating their annoyances. Employing one now he reached down, rubbing his fingers against the penile slit all male Vulcans have. 

 

“That will not distract me today.”

 

“It has in the past.” Kirk answered, dipping two fingers in and meeting with precious moisture.

 

Spock closed his eyes a moment, steadying his breathing. “Stop.”

 

“You’re going to leave me for two months, eight weeks and you want me to stop? Cold turkey?”

 

“Frigid poultry has nothing to do with this. I have work to do.”

 

“Spock!” Kirk growled, trying to get his mate’s attention.

 

Spock ignored him and continued his study of the PADD.

 

Angry and hurt Kirk got off the bed and went into the bathroom to wash his horniness away. 

 

^.~

 

“You haven’t seen the Captain all day?” Doctor McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow at the Vulcan.

 

“I have not.”

 

“That’s odd. He organized this shindig for you and then he doesn’t even show up for it.” Bones looked around the room at the various crewmembers of the Enterprise. Many would go on to the next mission aboard the flagship. A few had been transferred off. All invaded the apartment to wish Spock good luck on his coming journey. “What did you do to get the wife pissed at you again?”

 

“I did nothing. I was studying. He asked to accompany me to the colony. I told him not to because he dislikes the desert. I had only his welfare in mind.”

 

“You rejected him. That did it!” Bones downed his drink. “He’s probably off sulking somewhere.”

 

“Sulking is not logical. This is the last night we will have together before my departure. He would not pass up this opportunity… would he, Doctor?”

 

“I don’t want to know.” Bones got up. “But knowing Jim and he his need for physicality if he doesn’t show up before you leave… your marriage may be in trouble.” Casually the doctor walked off to go refill his glass, leaving Spock alone to contemplate his words.

 

One by one the guests left, bidding Spock good night. Nyota gave the Vulcan a warm hug that hinted at their past intimacy. “Take care of yourself. Good luck. We’ll see you in two months.” A chaste kiss and they parted.

 

Spock stood in the middle of the empty living room. There were some scattered glasses and party things. Some of the later staying guests such as Nyota had lingered long enough to pick up most of the mess. Spock was only left with a few things. Finishing he looked around the room, wondering when his T’hy’la would appear and where he had gone to. Was he really as angry as McCoy had suggested? Wearily the Vulcan retired to the bedroom and sat on the bed to meditate, awaiting Kirk’s arrival.

 

^.~

 

Light streaming through the window woke him. Really he hadn’t meant to sleep but his mind was troubled. Hastily Spock rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the bedroom. Kirk was not there. Getting up he went to the kitchen to make his morning tea. Kirk was nowhere else in the apartment. Disappointment flickered in the Vulcan for a moment before being banished away. His mind tried reaching out for his T’hy’la but he was met with silence. Their connection was strong but Kirk was no telepath. There was no discipline or control on the human’s side. Always Kirk could feel Spock but sometimes he accidentally shut Spock out of his own mind unless they were touching.

 

The hour of departure grew closer and Spock finished his packing, looking around the apartment that had been his home for the past year. Standing for a minute at the doorway he gave a final look before heading down to the waiting transport that would take him to the shuttle craft.

 

The trip through the city was nostalgic, passing points of interest that dated back hundreds of years along with the newer buildings. Too soon they were at the terminal and Spock got out of the transport, heading towards the shuttle that would take him to the ship that would head for New Vulcan. As he crossed the flight deck pounding feet could be heard, growing louder. 

 

“Wait! Spock!” A familiar voice cried.

 

Spock turned around in time to find Kirk crashing into his arms. ‘T’hy’la?’

 

“I’m sorry!” Kirk cried. “I was so angry! Here.” Kirk passed Spock a portable stasis chamber cube. “It’s my semen. Spock Prime will be expecting it. I’ll see you in two months.” Hastily the human kissed the confused Vulcan before pushing him off towards the shuttle and on his way.

 

Spock was herded into the craft and looked out the window as the ship lifted off. Below he could see his T’hy’la waving goodbye. When they were too high up to see anymore he sat back and stared at the portable stasis cube. What could his counterpart want with this?

 

^.~

 

Captain Kirk stood before the view screen on the bridge of the Enterprise. “Ambassador Spock! A pleasure to see you.” Kirk enthused with a grin plastered on his face.

 

“Likewise, Captain.” Spock Prime acquiesced in reply.

 

“How are the kids?”

 

“They are doing well… growing very quickly.”

 

“I hear kids do that.” Kirk replied a little flippantly.

 

“Your arrival is a little early, Captian… we were not expecting you for another week.” Spock Prime moved quickly off the subject of family.

 

“Yes… well… call me eager.” Kirk replied with a grin. “Can’t stay away from a certain Vulcan even if they tied me down in space dock and claimed the ship wasn’t ready yet. I proved them otherwise.”

 

“Your resourcefulness is commendable.” 

 

“I was also hoping the crew could spend a little time… you know… mingling with the natives so to speak… building Terran and Vulcan alliances.”

 

The ambassador gave Kirk a knowing look filled with amusement. “I will see what can be arranged. In the meantime you are welcome to beam down as my guest.”

 

“Invitation accepted. See you soon.” Kirk winked and the view screen switched off to show New Vulcan below them. “You heard the ambassador. I shall be planet side if anyone needs me. I’ve already put in for my time away. Mr. Sulu you have the com.” Quickly Kirk dashed for the turbolift.

 

“Was that Vulcan… amused?” Sulu turned to ask Uhura. 

 

Nyota shrugged.

 

^.~

 

Spock Prime and Admiral Kirk met Captain Kirk at the beam down coordinates. After exchanging hand gestures, Kirk stepped forward and kissed the older version of his T’hy’la. Spock Prime lightly patted Kirk’s shoulder.

 

“I hope you don’t plan to give me the same greeting.” The admiral huffed slightly. 

 

“Don’t worry. It’s all for Spock. How is he doing? He hasn’t sent me any messages.”

 

“He has been very busy with the gamete project.” Spock Prime replied. “He only returns here to meditate and change. You may stay with us for as long as you are here.”

 

“Thanks.” Kirk replied as his hosts led him away to a dwelling. 

 

“We don’t have much. But you can share the guest room with Spock.” The admiral stated, showing his younger self around.

 

Kirk stood for a moment in the doorway of the guest room, looking at the Spartan fixtures. “Does he even miss me?”

 

“Who? Spock? Of course he does… not that he’d ever say it. You know how he can be…” Jim chuckled. “You’re both young and energetic. He’ll be beside himself when he finds out you’re here early.” The admiral winked.

 

“He hasn’t said anything, has he?” Kirk asked.

 

Jim crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his younger self. “He’s a very interesting young man… a lot more conflicted than the Spock I know… but he’s lost a lot so far in his young life. He’s also gained a lot too. He wouldn’t speak… you know that. It took years for Spock to speak to me. For much of our early years together he was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. Did he have feelings? Didn’t he have feelings? Did he even like me? You know that twinkle in his eye when he looks at you? The faint smile on the edge of his lips when he speaks to you? That disappears when you’re not around.”

 

Kirk stared at his counterpart for some time, trying to think about his words. Suddenly they were no longer alone. Two little Vulcan girls stood near them.

 

“Father… T’Pin is not being logical.” The older looking one stated.

 

“Cookie!” Shouted the younger.

 

“I have told her that sweets are not permissible before evening meal and yet she refuses to see logic.”

 

“Your daughters?” Kirk queried. 

 

“Yes. T’Pal is the eldest. Five going on 40 and T’Pin is two.” Jim reached down to pick up the younger child, groaning as he stood up. “Oh I’m getting to old for this.”

 

“At least they are Vulcan children.” Kirk mused as he reached out to T’Pin. “Hiya, sweetie.”

 

T’Pin grew shy and buried her face into her father’s robe.

 

“You are our father’s other bondmate?” T’Pal asked, raising an eyebrow in a fashion very similar to Spock.

 

“Yes. I’m him…” Kirk pointed to the admiral. “But I’m younger.”

 

T’Pal nodded as if that explanation satisfied her.

 

“She understands that?” Kirk asked.

 

Jim leaned in close. “I tell you… Vulcan children are a little creepy in that way.” With a wink he pulled away to address the children. “Who wants to help me make evening meal?” 

 

A flicker of excitement seemed to pass through the girls. “Me! Me!” T’Pin cried.

 

Jim chuckled and looked back at Kirk. “Rest. Spock will be home in a bit.”

 

Kirk mumbled his thanks and watched his counterpart leave with two little girls. Idly he wondered if he would ever be tied down in paternal bliss. For a moment he thought on his dream son before entering Spock’s room to lie down.

 

^.~

 

Kirk woke to someone sitting on the cushions beside him. Rolling over he looked up into the face of his T’hy’la. “Hey…” The greeting was soft and informal as he lifted his hand.

 

Spock reached out and caressed Kirk’s fingers with his own. “You did not tell me you were coming this early.” 

 

“I stole the ship out of dock and high tailed it out here.” Kirk chuckled.

 

Spock stared at him in shock. “You are… bluffing?”

 

“Just took it out for a test run and ended up here with the rest of the crew.” Kirk laced his fingers with Spock’s and pulled him down onto the cushions to kiss him.

 

Spock allowed himself to be kissed for a moment before pulling away. “We are expected at evening meal.”

 

“I have plenty to eat right here.” Kirk stated, pulling Spock down again to resume kissing. “I missed you.”

 

“It is rude to refuse hospitality when you are a guest.” Spock replied, pulling away again.

 

“Fine… you win.” Kirk sat up, running a hand through his hair to put it back to rights. 

 

“Here… I have something to show you.” Spock retrieved his data PADD and placed it on Kirk’s lap.

 

Kirk blinked at the image he was seeing. The image appeared to have been taken with a scanner and it was somewhat indistinct, but the movement was recognizable. “A… fetus?”

 

Spock pressed a button and a later image of the fetus appeared, this time with a fluttering of the heart.

 

“Is this your… fetus?” Kirk stared up at Spock, confused. “Are you telling me you’re going to be a father?”

 

“That is what I am here for…” Spock replied. “It will be a boy.”

 

A sudden pain filled Kirk’s heart. Hastily he stood. “I think I’m ready for evening meal now.”

 

Confused, Spock stood and followed his husband out into the eating room. The rest of the household had already begun to gather. What was wrong with his Jim?

 

^.~

 

A week passed and they didn’t talk about Spock’s child… nor did they have sex. Captain Kirk excused himself after evening meal and returned to the Enterprise, claiming some made up ship need. Really he went back so he didn’t have to face the idea of Spock fathering children without him. 

 

It wasn’t fair that he had to share his husband with Vulcan. It was all well and fine when they spoke of an unknown future… but now there was a new life started by his T’hy’la with some unknown female. And it wasn’t like he would be asked to share in that child’s life. The admiral could stay on Vulcan and live in domestic bliss because of his retirement. Kirk was far from retired. Spock would have a connection to the offspring that he could not… he was just the father’s bondmate.

 

And, of course, Kirk felt miserable with the guilt he carried. At the first bump in the marital road he had run away… and here was the second bump. Instead of speaking to his husband, he chose to hide away. What kind of bondmate was he?

 

Still technically on leave, he spent his time in his cabin going over paperwork springing Enterprise out of dock had caused. Vaguely he wished he would have waited the final week. Of course the ugly truth about his feeling about the child would be out there, but he and Spock would be safely out in space, not having to think about it.

 

^.~

 

It was the day of the actually appointment for Spock’s return. Kirk absently answered his door chime. Shock filled him seeing Spock Prime standing in the doorway of his room.

 

“I do not understand something, T’hy’la.” The ambassador stated, entering the room so the door could slide shut.

 

“What is that?” Kirk replied.

 

“I know you love my counterpart and myself and yet you would cause us great pain.”

 

Kirk swallowed hard. “What do you mean?”

 

“There was no reason for you to leave when you did.”

 

“Spock seemed really… busy. And I was a week early.”

 

“He finally told me about how he showed you images of the child. You were apprehensive.”

 

“Yes… well why the hell not!” Kirk replied, beginning to pace in the small room. “My husband goes back and fathers a child with someone else? His FIRST child? And it just so happens to be the gender of the child that I dreamed about? Forgive me for not passing out cigars! I know you people have control over what sex chromosomes the child will have. Did it HAVE TO be a boy? Do you know how HURT I was when I found out…” Kirk stopped, wearily rubbing his face with his hand. “It’s just not fair. He’ll have a connection to the child that I can never share. We’ll leave orbit and I’ll never… He at least is a father. What am I?”

 

Spock Prime reached out and lightly touched Kirk’s fingers with his own.

 

Kirk stood before his older T’hy’la and allowed the contact. “It’s just… not fair.”

 

“Spock thought you would be pleased with the child’s gender.”

 

“Well I’m NOT!” Kirk growled and pulled his fingers away. “And what does my opinion matter anyway? This has nothing to do with me.” Angrily he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I am sorry you feel that way. The children of your bondmate are your children too. I am grateful that your counterpart accepts that. I love him all the more for it.”

 

“So I’m just a selfish bastard… is that it?” Kirk grumbled. “My opinion doesn’t matter anyway… it’s about his world and his people… I’m not a part of that.”

 

“You are young, T’hy’la. You have no experience with families, having lost yours. I try and fill that void. I hope you see me not only as an older version of your bondmate but as a friend and brother. That is part of what T’hy’la is between two males. You told me two months ago that you were upset that he would not allow you to go with my younger self to Vulcan. You wanted to be a part of his Vulcan life.”

 

“Yeah… well I was rejected.”

 

“I told you to be patient with him for he too is young. I asked you to send your semen in a stasis chamber.”

 

“It was a very weird request.”

 

“Not entirely. The process of separating human DNA and Vulcan DNA for use in creating offspring is rather interesting. In my case most of my Vulcan DNA was used and added to a donated egg of a Vulcan female. A child resulted. One could theoretically combine the gametes of any two individuals to create an offspring by using a donated empty egg. Unfortunately my Jim is getting a little old. His sperm count is beginning to drop. You are young and healthy.”

 

Kirk looked confused. “So you’re experimenting using my sperm?”

 

Spock raised an eyebrow. “If successful then even T’hy’la bondmates can combine their DNA and create offspring.”

 

“You’re saying… it may be possible to have a child with Spock?”

 

Spock raised his chin a bit. “Your Spock is ready to return to the ship. Know if you need anything that I am always here for you. Live long and prosper, T’hy’la.”

 

“You too…” Kirk replied absently, lost in thought.

 

^.~

 

Spock entered their shared quarters and looked around, finding Kirk sitting on the bed, staring down at the floor. “Commander Spock returning for duty.” 

 

“At ease…” Kirk replied, unable to raise his eyes for the amount of shame that he felt.

 

“I reported to the bridge first. They told me where you were.”

 

Kirk nodded glumly. 

 

“Jim…” Spock crossed the room to sit beside Kirk on the bed. “T’hy’la… You know I am yours.”

 

“Are you?” Kirk finally looked up, catching Spock’s eyes with his own.

 

Spock reached out and placed his fingertips upon the familiar meld points. The meld overtook them and he leaned in, sharing breath with his bondmate.

 

Kirk leaned in against Spock’s fingers, feeling Spock’s warm thoughts surround his own. He felt like a puzzle piece being snapped into place. His mind finally syncing up with the one he shared his soul with. “I missed you… so much…”

 

Spock lay back on the bed and pulled Kirk down atop him. “Show me.”

 

Kirk’s fingers slipped into the traditional Vulcan traveling robe Spock wore around his naked body. Lips found a neck to kiss and a collar bone to nip. His mouth raised a dark green bruise to the surface as Spock arched below him. “Mine…” The human muttered against the saliva dampened skin. 

 

“Of course… always.” Spock whispered with his eyes shut tight.

 

Kirk efficiently undressed his bondmate, pushing aside the robe as he got up to undress. His eyes watched as Spock lay there, ready for anything that Kirk cared to do to him. The green phallis was engorged, waiting. “You are mine, Spock.”

 

Spock opened his eyes, looking up at Kirk. “I am and always will be… yours.”

 

With a smile Kirk lay down, rubbing himself against the cooler body beneath him. “I’m so afraid I’ll miss out on something in your life… Vulcan takes you away from me…” Fighting back a sniffle, Kirk continued to rub, oiling his own member with Spock’s natural lubrication. “I feel bad that I’m so jealous. I can’t help it…” Then he pushed in to his T’hy’la, easing in as strong muscles clenched on him. “I’m human, Spock… God, I’m so human.” Helplessly he thrust, his body demanding an intense rhythm. 

 

It didn’t take much. Married life had given him regular release but this was the first time he had been away from his bondmate for weeks on end. It was like the body below him was welcoming him home after a long absence. Within a few minutes both pressed together as much as their bodies allowed and Kirk felt relief wash over him at the intensity of the union.

 

“I really am sorry, Spock. I didn’t mean to hurt you by leaving like that. I was just so… hurt and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have. It’s not your fault you have to do this.”

 

Spock was silent for a time, seemingly in thought. “It is very human of you.” 

 

“That’s not an excuse I know.” Kirk rolled off and lay beside his T’hy’la, fingers lightly rubbing against the Vulcan’s. 

 

Spock gave a soft smile and snuggled closer. “That is why I love you.”

 

Startled, Kirk pulled back. “Did you just say…?”

 

“There is something we need to discuss.” Pulling away, Spock took a PADD from his robe pocket and presented the image of the fetus to Kirk. “I was going to tell you before… that night after evening meal when we were alone again.”

 

Kirk looked down at the child that had been the focus of his jealousy the past week.

 

“We need to decide how best to raise the child. A star ship is not the safest place for a newborn. Plans will need to be made.”

 

“I don’t understand. Won’t he stay with his mother and be raised on Vulcan?” Kirk asked, clearly confused.

 

Spock bowed his head, his fingers tented together. “He belongs with his fathers, T’hy’la. Our counterparts have offered to foster him until he is at an age we can…”

 

“Wait!” Kirk raised his hand, effectively cutting off Spock’s words. “This is… OUR child? Yours and mine?”

 

“That is affirmative.” Spock replied. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I was not given the chance.” Spock replied, finding himself once more pinned to the bed, the PADD falling to the floor. Dark brown eyes stared up at the human man straddling him. “You are pleased.”

 

“How can you tell?” Kirk grinned, reaching down to position Spock against his ass.

 

Spock closed his eyes and pushed up, stifling a soft groan as he gently thrust up. 

 

“Our baby, Spock… a boy…” Kirk began to ride the Vulcan, rolling his hips. “Our son.” Bowing down his lips took his lover’s and kissed hard. The euphoria washed over him as he moved. 

 

“Ours.” Spock echoed.

 

^.~

 

“He is so small.” Kirk mused, his arms holding the small bundle close to his chest. “Look at him… black hair just like his daddy…” Cooing lightly, Kirk began a bouncy walk, known by many fathers over time. “That’s right… just like your Vulcan daddy. But you have my ears… yes you do.”

 

That wasn’t entirely true. There was a small contribution of his Vulcan genes that gave the child slightly pointed ears, but Kirk didn’t care. 

 

The other father watched his T’hy’la bond with their newborn with a look of growing pride. 

 

“You did not remove your Vulcan traits?” Spock Prime asked, watching Kirk with the infant.

 

“I had no reason to. He is a combination of myself and my bondmate… as it should be.” Spock replied. 

 

“What will you name him?” Admiral Kirk asked, holding T’Pin up so she could get a better view of what was genetically her half brother.

 

“Cookie!” T’Pin cried, pointing to the baby.

 

The humans burst out laughing and even the Vulcans had to smirk.

 

“I am not naming my son Cookie.” Spock shook his head. 

 

“Amandus.” Kirk stated quietly. “I looked it up… it’s the male form of Amanda.”

 

Spock’s eyes twinkled at his bondmate. “George Amandus Kirk.”

 

“Hello George. I’m your daddy Jim… and this is your other daddy Spock.” Kirk told the sleeping infant. “But we’ll call you Cookie.”

\--Fin


End file.
